(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and in particular but not exclusively to a device which provides access to an entity.
(2) Description of Related Art
Including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98;
Wireless cellular networks are known in which the area covered by the network is divided into a number of cells. Each cell is served by a base transceiver station. The base transceiver station is arranged to communicate with mobile stations in the cell associated with the base station. The mobile stations establish via the base station a connection with another user, a fixed line telephone or the Internet.
Programmable keys are known. For example, plastic cards with magnetic strips are used as keys to open locks to for example doors or the like. The use of such keys is disadvantageous in that different keys are provided to access different entities and therefore need to be carried by the user.
It has been proposed to allow multiple users access to the same entity. For example, a front door to an office may be accessed by a number of users or a hotel room may be accessed by different users at different times. It is necessary for the accessed entity to have a database or similar to keep a record of the authorised users. It is disadvantageous if a database or similar needs to be associated with the accessed entity. For example, in a hotel, to have a database associated with each lock would be costly.
It is an aim of embodiments of the present invention to address one or more of the problems discussed earlier.